Last Chance
by JadedGem85
Summary: Anakin has fallen, and the Empire is on the rise. Can an old friend, help Obi-Wan and Padme keep Padme and her unborn children not only safe, but a secret? Sequel to Defenders of the Peace
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone..Gem again! This particular Star Wars Story takes place after Anakin's Fall to the dark side. Padme is pregnant and the Jedi are being hunted like dogs.BTW- forgive the bad pun in this chapter.  
  
The rancid smell of old ale and stale urine filled the air as the cloaked figure entered the Cantina. Places like this were now more crowded than ever. Beings from all over the galaxy was fleeing the capital, looking for safe havens away from the New Order that the now Self-Declared Emperor Palpatine issued. In layman's terms, anyone non-human associated with the Jedi, or had any political power opposing the Emperor was in a hell of a lot of trouble.  
Oh sure the Jedi spoke out. As did other important figures of the galaxy, but none survived to tell their tale. The Jedi Temple was abandoned, corrupted now by the dark powers of the Emperor. The once omnipotent Jedi Council was now all but abolished. The most powerful Jedi were slain by one of their own: Anakin Skywalker, now under the alias Darth Vader. It was indeed a dark time for the galaxy. Which is why all sorts of scum, villainy, and most ironically, the enemies of the New Order ran to places like this. Hoping to the Great Maker that they would be safe from the Emperor's omniscience.  
The figure scanned about the well packed Corellian Cantina. He was here on a mission. If anyone of Imperial loyalties found out about him, or his mission, the future of the galaxy would be doomed.  
He walked up to the bar, where the large keeper eyed him and moved on. It wasn't until the figure flashed a few shinny credits that the keep noticed him.  
"What'd want?" asked the obese bartender.  
"Why is a my'nock like a data pad?" asked the cloaked figure. His orders were to ask that phrase, and the person whom he was to meet would understand it. The bartender simply looked over to the far corner of the cantina, where another cloaked figure sat. Judging by how this figure sat, the person in front of the bartender deduced that the figure in the shadows was a female.  
He left the credits on the bar as thanks for being of help before walking over to the corner.  
"Why is a my'nock like a data-pad?" asked the standing figure to the sitting one.  
"A my'nock is not like a data-pad.They are not a like," responded the cool seductive voice beneath the hood. This was the answer to the riddle: there was no answer. If this person where not whom he was suppose to meet, then she would have responded " why is a my'nock like a data-pad?"  
"I am glad to see you made it," spoke the female.  
"It was troublesome enough. But do not worry I have handled worse than a few nosey Imperials."  
"You will go to Bothawui, there you will meet with a contact whom you have worked with before, and he is in charge of our package. Protect them both with your life if you have to. The future of us all depends on it."  
"I understand."  
"Here is a holo of your targets," she said handing him a small square like projector. Flicking the switch he immediately saw two figures flash into three dimensional existence.  
"Master Ken-!" the cloaked male nearly blurted, had not the female kicked him hard in the shin.  
"Yes. It is those two. She has a package with her that is more valuable than anything, and he knows his mission. Currently they are in a safe house given to us by three very important figures in the now Imperial Senate. You will be more informed upon arriving. Just remember, stay out of sight.All sight," she emphasized on the last two words.  
He understood what she meant. He was a Jedi, and just having that associated with him meant automatic death. Which is why he had to keep himself under the cloak of normalcy. If he ever dare tap into the Force, agents of the Emperor would be sent out. His influence stretched across the galaxy now.  
"I shall leave now," he stood, giving the figure a slight nod.  
"Be careful," she spoke sincerely. "And Raza," she whispered. "Stay out of trouble."  
He smiled beneath his hood, giving a cool reply, "I will Adi. Be careful yourself," he whispered just before heading towards the exit of the Cantina. 


	2. Smoke and Goodbyes

Smoke, smog and pollution, those were what filled Raza Dactari's senses as he stepped out of the Cantina. Beings from all over the galaxy walked the streets before him. The life throughout the city barley sent a rush of feeling through the Jedi, but that was because of his continuous damping of his Force abilities.  
Once out into the main street, Raza turned back towards the Cantina, giving Adi Gallia a nod of respect and farewell, well aware that she would never see it. However, be it luck, coincidence, or both, as Raza turned towards the entrance of the Cantina, he noticed three figures, each clad in white armor baring Dl-44 blaster rifles.  
Bantha Fodder! Raza exclaimed within the confines of his mind. Somehow the Imperials picked up that Adi or even he himself were in the area. His mind told him to run, that he dare not jeopardize the mission, but the compassionate, sentient side of him told him to help Adi. He knew that she would do the same for him.  
Running back towards the general direction of the cantina, Raza took a detour to the back entrance. The smells of disgusting fumes, body odors, and just rancid waste filled his nostrils as he entered the back of the Cantina. No matter, the Jedi pushed himself through the kitchen staff and eventually made it to the main room of the Cantina.  
Thankfully nothing had happened yet. The Imperial troopers were talking to the Bartender, who, after taking a rather large handful of credits, pointed in the direction Adi was sitting.  
Adi looked up at the oncoming Imperials, already in motion of leaving. She would have been capture in no time had not Raza poked out signaling her to come to the back. Of course, as soon as Adi tunred on her heal and made a rather fast paced walk towards the back, was when the trouble began.  
Apparently the Imperial Troopers, or now known as Storm Troopers, were on orders to shoot first and ask questions later. Because as soon as Adi turned towards the back, the lead trooper pulled out his rifle, and aimed it upon the back of her head.  
Raza didn't even speak, he just grabbed a hold of his female counterpart and pulled them both to the ground as fast and as hard as he could.  
"Master Gallia, I believe we have been spotted," Raza said obviously.  
"You're observations to the obvious is only outmatched by your sense of humor, Master Dactari," Adi replied, a smile flashing beneath her robe. It was reassuring to know that even in these dark times, there was still a few sparks of light in the galaxy.  
"What do we do?" asked Raza pulling them both up, already halfway running towards the exit.  
"Pull them outside, away from the crowd, and just hope something can be done."  
"Good plan," replied Raza, ducking just in time as a crimson bolt of energy lanced over his head.  
They reached the back kitchen of the Cantina running towards the door when Raza stopped them both. "Wait," he whispered sharply.  
"What is it?"  
"There are people outside," he replied coolly.  
"Why are you using the Force?" Adi nearly yelled.  
"I'm not, I just have big ears remember?" Raza asked smiling, purposely moving aside his hood to show off his large pointed ears.  
"Now what?" asked Adi, ignoring his smile. "We can't turn back, and we can't go outside."  
Raza words were interrupted by the sudden sound of metal clanging on stone, upon hearing it, both turned, eyes expanded in awe. What was in front of them was a thermal detonator, set to go off in about ten seconds.  
  
"The window!" yelled Adi, already in motion.  
"We won't make it!" yelled Raza following in motion. He knew that this was a risk that could kill them both, but if he didn't, they would be dead anyway. Grabbing a hold of Adi's hand, he tapped into the familiar web of life that was the Force, and used it to enhance both his strength and speed. Within moments, the two were crashing through the window, mere blurs in the Force, followed quickly by the fires and concussion of the detonator going off.  
Both rolled across the ground bringing themselves to their feet to face the new threat. Now, including the three that threw the detonator, there was about half a dozen stormtroopers, each one holding a rifle. Thankfully though, the explosion brought up enough dust, grime, and noise to confuse them all.  
"Come on!" Adi whispered amongst the confusing, grabbing a hold of Raza's wrist. She then looked up giving him a slight nod hoping that he would catch the hint. Raza nodded in reply, and both tapped into the Force ever so briefly again, this time to propel themselves into the air to atop the building next to the cantina.  
  
It seemed the two had been running for hours when Adi stopped them both atop a building just beside the space port.  
"Think we lost them?" asked Raza gasping for breath. He couldn't use the Force, and even with all his rigorous Jedi training and natural higher stamina, he was about to faint. However, it eased his mind to know that Adi was breathing just as hard, so he could not have been that out of shape.  
"I doubt it Raza," replied Adi, trying to regain her breath through normal exercises. "They no doubt have a full squadron out on the streets looking for us."  
"But do they know who we are?"  
"I don't know. But let's not wait around to find out. It looks like the Force is with us, after all, we are still alive and look where we ended up," she signaled to the space-port below.  
"Then shouldn't we be off?" asked Raza.  
"There is no 'we' Raza. I have to stay here."  
"They will find you and kill you Adi! Even you must know that!"  
The female Jedi Master lowered her hood, and just the look in her eyes told Raza that she understood everything she was asked. Her gentle brown eyes twinkled with pain. She had lost all of her closest friends, allies, and students. Raza was lucky from a cynic's point of view, he had returned after the destruction of the Temple and therefore didn't have to see his comrades' die. Nevertheless, it was a pang in his heart too to think of Mace, or Yoda dead.  
"Raza, I am well aware that I will not survive much longer staying here. But that isn't any of your concern, you have your orders, and you have your mission. Just as I have mine. My place is here, and I know it is what the others would want me to do."  
"Adi! Mace and the others are gone! Don't be a martyr! We can survive, rise up, and fight Palpatine and his evil!"  
"No Raza!" yelled Adi sharply. "That is not our destiny, and I will not defy my friends' last wishes. Understand this Master Dactari, I am not going with you."  
Raza knew there was no point, when Adi wanted something, she got it. It was the political blood in her! She was the daughter of two prominent former Republic diplomats, therefore, he knew it was like trying to get a rancor to be a vegitarian: it was futile.  
"As you wish Mater Gallia," Raza bowed his head, the hood resting on his shoulders. "May the Force be with you."  
"And with you Master Dactari," bowed Adi, her tentacled hair falling beside her face.  
Raza placed up his hood again, and turned towards the edge of the building, well aware, that he knew he would never see Adi Gallia alive again. 


End file.
